XM1014
|price = $3000 $2000 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 240 RPM 171 RPM |weightloaded = 4 kilograms |projectileweight = 3.8 grams/pellet |muzzlevelocity = 1250 |muzzleenergy = 2429 joules |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |reloadtime = 2.8 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 7 / 32 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) 215 |Killaward = $900 (Competitive) $450 (Casual) |Damage = 15 (1 pellet) 105 (1 shot) 20 (1 pellet) 120 (1 shot) |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (4%) |Accuraterange = 3.4 m |Armorpenetration = 80% |Penetrationpower = 100 | Rangemodifier = 1.0 0.7 |Hotkey = B-2-2 |Entity = weapon_xm1014 |Magazine_cost = $65 |Water=No }} The XM1014, or Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, as it was previously known, is one of the shotguns featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The XM1014 is an automatic shotgun available to both teams in most game modes. This shotgun is not available for Terrorists to purchase in Assassination. In all games, it is the most expensive shotgun option, at $3000 in earlier games and $2000 in Global Offensive. This makes the shotgun less viable as an eco option, but it is still cheaper than other weapons in Global Offensive. It also has a high kill reward ($900) in Global Offensive, making economic recovery somewhat easier. Compared to the pump-action shotguns, it has a higher rate of fire due to being automatic. The player can hold down the firing key to fire it repeatedly. Having a high rate of fire also means that recoil becomes a meaningful factor that the player needs to control in addition to spread. Balancing out its superior fire rate is its lower per-shot power. Being a shotgun, it still has high damage at close range, but it has less pellets per shot compared to other shotguns (7 vs. 8) and more pellets need to land in order to kill in one shot. The shotgun's relatively high spread and high recoil makes it very hard to use at longer ranges. The weapon is lightweight in earlier games, but is made much heavier in Global Offensive. The reloading process involves individually loading new shells into the weapon's loading port. It is possible to interrupt the reload and fire mid-reload by pressing the primary attack key during the reload. Properties Tactics *As with the M3/Nova, aiming for the head is usually the best tactic. **Be careful of how you aim this weapon. Due to the high recoil and considerable pellet spread, you may miss your target(s) and thus leaving you vulnerable to counter-attack. To be sure, aim low (preferably at the chest) and you may score a headshot. However, be aware of the high spread of the pellets so it may be more suitable to aim at the stomach or the chest of targets.Hardly you will kill instantly with this weapon,you will need 2 or 3 shots,so shooting at legs or stomach(which deals more damage than chest)can be better. *If at close or medium quarters, fire quickly and repeatedly and utilize its fast fire rate to full potential. **Be warned that firing the XM1014 at full auto is very inaccurate. It may be better fire it in 2-3 round bursts, targeted at individual enemies and likely eliminating them quickly. *Although the XM1014 has a high rate of fire, it is unwise to engage multiple enemies on your own, especially if they are fanned out. *Avoid long range combat as the weapon is very ineffective at longer ranges due to the high pellet spread and high damage falloff. Your pistol may be more effective at long ranges. *Always reload after the fight because this weapon can empty its magazine in seconds. You may need more than one round to kill an enemy target, especially in Global Offensive. *In Global Offensive, the XM1014 is still extremely effective, even against armor, at close range. *If you are planning to instant kill opponents that you know they are armored,a good strategy is aiming with the left and right reticles.try to put them at opponent shoulders,so you will hit head/neck/shoulder areas,instantly killing and avoiding chest.The image shows where you can aim.This also work with m3. *If you sneak behind someone and they don't see you, it takes one blast in the head to down them. Headshots at close proximity with the XM1014 is almost always lethal. **In CS:GO, if you do want to sneak around the enemy team, its recommended you do it in small maps, also, pack a pistol that works for you in case the enemy is out of the effective range of XM1014. * Enabled shotgun spread patterns on official matchmaking servers as described in https://new.blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/holiday-spread/ }} Appearances Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun kill challenge appears in: The following bots use the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun as their main weapon: *Roger: Cost 2 *Ray: Cost 3 Bots that prefer the M249 may buy the Auto Shotgun if they do not have enough money to buy the machine gun. |-|Deleted Scenes= The Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun is used by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists in every level of the game, and the usable shotgun, compared to its multiplayer counterpart, has less recoil and tighter spread, but also lower damage. The Auto Shotgun appears in the following levels: *Lost Cause: Shortly after entering the compound, the player will enter a room with the shotgun on a table. *DrugLab: In front of a crate in the cave near the beginning of the level. *Downed Pilot: In the hidden area with the T-90. The shotgun is lost when the player is captured, but another Auto Shotgun will be in the second room the player enters after getting out of their cell. *Rise Hard: Shortly after infiltrating the skyscraper, the player finds a desk next to two vending machines, under which is the shotgun. *Run!: While running from the pursuing Akunin, the player falls through a skylight and into a small warehouse. On the side of the room opposite of where the player falls, there is a fence with a boarded-up hole, and beyond that, several explosive barrels. Destroying these gives access to a leaking stack of chemical barrels, next to which is the shotgun. The shotgun can also be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training and mounted twice in the helicopter in the intro of Recoil. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Bugs * When the player jumps while firing, the muzzle flash may not sync properly. For example, if the player will appear to have fired two shots, even through the player fired only one shot. * In 1.6, when drawing the XM1014, the player's view will clip through the gun and see a shotgun shell inside it. * In Condition Zero, the XM1014 clips through the player's left hands when the user is in crouched position in third person. Trivia * The name XM1014 was the designation for the shotgun when it was still under testing by USMC (prototype weapons or weapons undergoing field trials are typically denoted with an X in front of their designated name). In 1999, USMC adopted the weapon for service, thus the "X" was removed and the weapon was designated the M1014. ** This weapon was originally called the Benelli M4 Super 90. ** Despite being labeled as fully automatic in the game description, it is actually semi-automatic. The player's character can be seen pulling the trigger after each round is fired, even if the mouse is held down. * The XM1014 is modeled after the Military/Law Enforcement variant, which correctly has a 7 round capacity. * The XM1014 has lower firepower than the M3, even though both of them are stated to have the same muzzle energy. * The stock of the XM1014 is extended in the older games. In Source and Global Offensive, the stock is collapsed. * In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, players hold the XM1014 on the hip. However in Deleted Scenes and Source, players will aim this shotgun on the shoulder like the other weapons. * The XM1014 in Source does not share ammo with the M3, despite both shotguns using 12 gauge. *The XM1014’s bolt only ejects the shell after firing in the GoldSrc Counter-Strike games. * Originally in Left 4 Dead, the Auto Shotgun used unmodified firing sounds from the XM1014, in Left 4 Dead 2, the XM1014 is renamed as the Tactical Shotgun and the weapon is slightly different from the XM1014 in Source. * The XM1014 one of the few weapons whose drawing animation does not involve "cocking" or "cycling" the gun. This likely due to the fact that the XM1014 is not pump-action, and the player is never seen operating the manual cycle located on the right side of the gun. ** The other weapons that share this trait are the Dual Berettas, Schmidt Machine Pistol, and Desert Eagle. ** In all games, the player does not cycle the bolt after inserting the shells. This will result in a firing failure in real-life after dry reloading. External links *Benelli M4 at Wikipedia. Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:Automatic weapons